Easter Reunions
by letat'yastreb
Summary: Clint goes to his boyfriend, Phil's, Easter family reunion. Ages are messed up. Coulson lives. theses events are after the movie. All the reporters got were flashes of Clint and Natasha but no facial pictures.


**Okay people here is my take on Clint meeting Phil's parents and sibilings while after they've been dating for 2 years. Get ready for some awsomeness. The events of the movie will happen tis will be a crossover with other things later but not right now. Coulson lives.**

**Ages-**

**21-Clint**

**24-Natasha,Tony,Steve,Bruce**

**25-Bucky,Pepper,Rhody**

**27-Phil, Maria**

**28-Fury**

**1000+ - Thor,Loki**

Chapter 1: Leaving and Arrival

(Clint's p.o.v.)

I looked over at Phil who was talking anxiously on the phone with his mom. He's telling her that we are coming to the Easter family reunion. He didn't go last year because we were a bit busy with something else. So, far Phil's family has not met me, yet. It's a bit of a scary thought meeting his family for the first time. He is extremely nervous for this meeting more so then when we go on missions.

He sighed as he hung up the phone and said, "they know were coming and are very excited to meet you."

"Kay. Do any of them not like me already?" I asked him.

"Not that I know of but, for a fair warning, don't get drunk they will tare into you about being a bad boyfriend." Phil told me grinning slightly.

"I wouldn't do that anyways. You know that. All bets are off about pranks although it's highly unlikely that they'll catch me doing it." I told him smirking right back.

"We should inform Fury of what we're doing for Easter and pack." He informed me.

"Yea. I'll pack. You call Fury and inform him." I said turning to go up stairs.

He nodded and pulled out his phone again. When I got upstairs I went into our bedroom. We are going to be gone for 14 days. So, two weeks worth of clothes. With that I started tossing shirts and pants onto the bed to put in the suitcase. I also grabbed toiletries, a suit each, two handguns, six knives ( two for him and four for me), my bow and 20 normal arrows, and plenty of underwear. Packing it all away I headed down stairs with the stuff.

"When do we leave?" I asked him.

"As soon as we're ready. We're going down to JFK airport **[Not sure if this is really in New York or real but who cares 'cuz I don't]. **a quinjet will meet us there the pilot will take the car back to the SHIELD training faculty, and we'll take the quinjet to the airport near the family farm. They have a car waiting for us there and the quinjet will wait for us to leave in 14 days." Phil responded to me.

"Awesome! Let's go." I told him.

"Let me see what you packed first." He told me.

"Fine," I said handing him the bags.

Waiting a few minutes while he looked through the bags before leaving he seemed satisfied by what I packed.

"Well, everything looks in order, except you forgot your spare hearing aids, anxiety medicine, and inhaler**(1)**." He told me looking a little annoyed at me for forgetting those.

Face palming I turned and ran upstairs to collect the missing stuff. After getting it we headed out the door to go to JFK. We got there about a half hour later.

"Ready to leave?" Asked the pilot.

"Yup. Here's the keys. Don't scratch Lola." I told him completely serious.

"Of course," he said before getting in Lola, the car, and driving away.

"Ready?" Asked Phil lightly petting my head.

"As i'll ever be." I told him entering the quinjet and readying it for take off.

"Then let's get to it!" Exclaimed Phil sitting down next to me.

I nodded and finished the last of the checks to take off. Glancing over I grinned as I started to take off. Once we were in the air I punched in the co-ordinates and set the plane on autopilot.

Tuning to Phil I asked, "so, what's your family like?"

"Well, firstly my immediate family is my mom, dad, five siblings, their spouses, and their four children. Then there are my seven aunts, ten uncles, and my six cousins. Then there are my grandma and grandpa. Rudith, my grandma, comes from a line of rich heiresses and will probably find your accent adorable. Luke, my grandfather, will like the fact that you can protect me. He doesn't know that I can protect myself." He said pausing as I put my hand up.

"Kay," was all I was able to respond as the alert for manual pilot to take over donged.

These planes can do pretty much everything but take off and land by themselves. As we landed I went through the practiced motions of the post flight check.

"Well, no turning back now." I muttered as I stood up when I finished.

We walked over to our car and put the bags in there and headed off for the farm.

_**This time skip likes chicken and pizza.**_

About an hour later we pulled in front of the farm. Phil's mom walked outside ready to greet us.

I turned to him and said, "Let's do this."

**Okay well there's the first chapter. Hope you like it. The next chapter will be up eventually.**

**1- all of this comes from Clint being abused and the Circus because my thinking is Clint's dad hit him hard enough over the ears to lose 85 in his right ear and 80 in his left. The anxiety meds are because if you live in the circus I don't think you'd get much normal human and the asthma comes from not getting proper medicine while sick with the flu.**

**There are medical inaccuracies in this story. Read and review. **


End file.
